Cartas
by Dani Valdez
Summary: ¿Y si la carta de Dontos que Sansa encuentra es en realidad una trampa?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo es de George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es la respuesta al desafío de Soly (La gata rusa) en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

¿Y si la carta de Dontos que Sansa encuentra es en realidad una trampa?

()()()()()()()()()()

Cartas

Sansa:

()()()()()()()

Las hojas del bosque de dioses crujen bajo sus pies mientras Sansa camina hacia el árbol corazón. Sus sentidos están en alerta ante cada ruido y cada sombra que proyecta la luz de la luna sobre los árboles del bosque. Es consciente del riesgo que corre si la descubren acudiendo a la llamada de la carta, incluso sabe el riesgo que corre de que esa llamada sea falsa, una prueba de la reina o un juego del rey.

Se detiene junto al árbol corazón y se arrodilla como si fuera a rezar. Quizá puedan creer que solo ha ido a rezar si la descubren en esa posición. Tal vez incluso debiera rezar de verdad. Sin embargo, no se siente capaz de hacerlo. Está demasiado nerviosa.

Pasan los minutos y nadie aparece en el lugar. Sansa empieza a pensar que no vendrá nadie, que se trató solamente de una broma de mal gusto. Espera de verdad que solo se trate de una broma porque la otra opción le da demasiado miedo para siquiera considerarla.

Los minutos se convierten en horas y la noche da paso al amanecer. Sansa se levanta mientras las lágrimas de miedo, rabia, frustración e impotencia que ha estado conteniendo toda la noche escapan al fin de sus ojos. Se siente estúpida por creer en el remitente de la carta, por creer que volver a casa sería tan sencillo como acudir al bosque de dioses y esperar.

Esa noche vuelve a recibir una carta. Es la misma letra y en ella su supuesto amigo le pide perdón por no haber acudido al bosque de dioses y le ruega que vuelva a encontrarse con él a la semana siguiente durante la hora de la comida en uno de los pasillos de la fortaleza. Le da instrucciones claras sobre cómo llegar y Sansa inmediatamente reconoce el lugar al que se le pide que vaya. No obstante, duda. ¿Y si todo es una broma? ¿Y si hay alguien en el castillo que disfruta haciéndola sufrir, haciendo que albergue falsas esperanzas para luego quitárselas todas? Puede imaginarse perfectamente a Joffrey haciendo eso, disfrutando de ver como se ilusiona y como luego su ilusión se desvanece.

sin embargo, esa semana Joffrey vuelve a castigarla delante de toda la corte y Sansa toma una decisión. Si es otra humillación más está dispuesta a pasar por ella antes que dejar pasar una posible oportunidad de volver a casa.

Así que de nuevo se escabuye, esta vez justo después de comer, y espera nerviosa en el pasillo solitario que le han indicado mirando a todas partes por si aparece alguien, quien sea, la persona que la ha citado allí o alguien que sabe de sus intenciones y viene a castigarla. Casi le da igual con tal de que aparezca alguien y la libre de esa espera que la tiene tan nerviosa.

No obstante, nada sucede. Nadie aparece y Sansa vuelve a recibir otra nota, otro perdón, otro lugar, otra hora. Llora en su almohada porque cada día está más convencida de que no habrá nadie que venga a salvarla, pero sobre todo llora porque sabe que ella seguirá acudiendo a las citas que son su única esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia es en respuesta al al desafío de soly (La Gata Rusa) enel foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

¿Y si la carta de Dontos que Sansa encuentra es en realidad una trampa?

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cartas

Joffrey

()()()()()()()()()()

A Joffrey nunca le ha gustado demasiado el bosque de dioses. Le parece un lugar de lo más aburrido. No obstante, esta noche hay en él algo que le interesa particularmente contemplar.

Observa desde las sombras como sansa se arrodilla frente al árbol corazón como si quisiera rezar. Pobre ingenua, piensa que así nadie sospechará de ella. A Joffrey le entran ganas de reír, pero no lo hace porque no quiere ser descubierto por la muchacha.

Las horas pasan y Joffrey empieza a aburrirse, casi está pensando en salir de su escondite y presentarse ante ella arruinando su propio plan. Sin embargo, sansa parece que también se ha cansado de esperar porque se levanta y se marcha y la cara de decepción, de tristeza y rabia, que Joffrey puede observar a la luz de las antorchas cuando entra en la fortaleza es toda la recompensa que necesitaba para que la noche haya merecido la pena.

Ese mismo día escribe su siguiente carta. Esta vez la ha citado en un lugar menos discreto y a una hora más peligrosa. Aun así, Sansa acude a la cita. Joffrey observa sus rasgos tensos y sus gestos nerviosos. Esta semana la ha castigado por medio de sus guardias y ha disfrutado de eso, pero ese disfrute no es comparable al que siente ahora viéndola allí, asustada y temblorosa.

Joffrey vuelve a escribir otras cartas y Sansa vuelve a acudir a las citas cada vez menos esperanzada y más apagada. A Joffrey le encanta tenerla así, saber que ella sufre por su culpa de una manera más allá de la física. Le encanta saber que sus esperanzas cada vez son menores pero que a pesar de eso sigue acudiendo, sigue estando ahí para que él pueda demostrarle de nuevo que se equivoca.

Joffrey no se cansa de las cartas al igual que no se cansa de los azotes, pero Sansa parece cada día más cansada y eso le hace preguntarse si alguna vez dejará de acudir a los lugares señalados. Quizá lo haga, pero Joffrey no está preocupado por ello, ya encontrará otra manera de divertirse con ella.


End file.
